Demigods (and a Monster or Two) at Goode
by writingmermaid
Summary: When Percy and his friends start high school, they think they're in for a little bit of rest after two wars. How wrong were they. Now, the demigods have to complete the Third Great Prophecy, deal with really angry and mean mom, and, if that wasn't enough, finish their homework! Can the demigods save the world in time for third period? Rated T for like two swear words and paranoia.
1. Is This Thing Working?

**DON'T WRITE THIS OFF AS ANOTHER 'ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE' STORY BECAUSE IT'S WAAAAAY BETTER! AND DON'T YOU DARE CLICK THAT RED X THAT WILL MAKE YOU EXIT THIS FANFICTION! OR THE BACK BUTTON!**

 **I'm writing this in the form of a recording (like the Kane Chronicles) with the whole 'pass the mic' between characters idea.** _ **Italics**_ **is when the speaker is speaking while covering the mic (talking to the other characters while telling the story).** **Underline** **is when they're talking in Greek.**

 **Disclaimer: *announcer's voice* Congratulations! You've opened one amaaazing fanfiction! Before we begin, the author would like to remind you to please silence all cell phones and for you to know that she does not own PJO or HoO and any similarities to real life people is completely coincidental! And now, without further ado, the fanfiction!**

Ch 1

 _Wait, how do you turn this on? Is it this button over-*_ static* _\- no, not that button. This one? Hey, Wise Girl! Give it-oh._

Okay, Wise Girl says this is on now. I've never used one of these recording thingies before.

 _Yeah, yeah, okay._

Wise Girl says to introduce myself. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, -

 _Why not? Okay, fine._

Wise Girl says no titles, I'll bore you to death.

 _Yeah, okay, I'm continuing. Hey!_

Hi. This is Annabeth. My boyfriend can't introduce a story properly, so I'm going to do it, then give the mic back to him _after_ I finish.

 _No, Percy. Stop with the puppy eyes._

This a story after the Giant War (like right after). It's going to focus on mainly school and a monster battle while in school. You'll find out more later. But you have to keep listening.

 _Here, Seaweed Brain. Yes, that was a lot better._

Okay. Percy again. The story! It started on the first day of school, a horrible day, if you ask me.

 _I'm just setting the-ugh. Whatever, Jason. I'm telling it. Too bad._

School started tomorrow. Great. Another year of trying my best not to blow up Paul's school.

"Percy! Get up!" my mom yelled.

I groaned, and turned over in my bed-only to fall out of it and land on the floor.

"Percy?" my mom called. "What was that?"

I stumbled out of my room, and down the hall into the kitchen. "Mom, it's the crack of dawn. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Percy! School's starting today! Paul's already there!"

"What? No, school starts tomorrow!"

Mom shook her head. "Percy, that was yesterday. School starts today! Now go get dressed!"

I raced back into my room, and glanced at my clock. 6:45. Crap. School starts at eight, and the only subway that would take me there in time left at seven. I threw on my clothes, making sure that it looked presentable (I was not having another breastplate and pajamas fiasco), and sprinted back into the kitchen. I grabbed one of the blue pancakes Mom made, and out the door.

"Percy!" Mom stuck her head out of the door. "Phone!"

"Right!" I called back. I dug Mom's phone out of my pocket and tossed it to her. How did it get in there? Let's just say it involved Nico, Mrs. O'Leary, a drakon, and extra strength hair gel (don't ask).

I ran to the elevator, and pushed the button a bunch of times, then got impatient, and opened the door to the stairs. I took the stairs two at a time, and almost ran over our doorman.

"Woah!" he said. "Careful, there, Percy!"

"Sorry, Noah! But I'm going to be late!" I started to run off, but Noah caught my arm.

"Congrats, Percy. Same school again." I smiled my thanks, and he let go. "Good luck!" he called after me.

Zeus knows how much I'll need that today.

 _Okay, that's just mean. Yeah, I needed it, but that doesn't mean that you have to say that! I mean- Oh, yeah, right. There. Now it's off. Right?_

Is this thing off yet?

 _Nope, apparently not. Does this button turn it-_

 **Not sure if that's the best place to cut off...but yeah, that's the chapter. And I know, this is really short. The chapters will normally be longer and I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE SOON! Also, I am not going to be explaining people unless they're OC or the characters explain it. If you don't know who they are, read the books! I should write a story about Nico, Mrs. O'Leary, a drakon, and extra strength hair gel...pls say in reviews if I should!**

 ***bell rings* That's a wrap, folks!**

 **P.S. I think this is going to be my last A/N at the chapter end from me...I might have the characters do it (you'll see, it'll be off mic talking).**


	2. I Get a Kiss And A Judo Flip

**Confession time: I have read A/N on other fanfics and never understood the fuzzy feeling when you see how many people read your story, or read a review. And now I do. I swear on the River Styx, it feels like you're reaching through the computer screen and giving me a hug.**

 **I am going to try and update at least once every two days (if not more than that). Also, COVER! PM me about that!**

 **Special shout out to demigodishness11 for the first review!**

 **As an apology for the super short previous chapter, here's a really long one (and I mean** _ **really**_ **long)!**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction is sponsored by: the fact that the author does not own PJO or HoO.**

Ch 2

Percy still. It was technically supposed to be Frank's turn, but he's currently locked in a closet that only I have the key to.

 _But I want to! Yes, there's a lot more that happened before you guys come._

They said I could continue. Here we go.

Sprinting down the streets of New York only got you places so fast. Especially when you run into a hellhound after one block.

I cursed. "Seriously?" I muttered as I pulled out Riptide.

The massive black mass had just leapt out of an alley. I hadn't even gotten a good look at it yet. I glanced at the other pedestrians, who just gave me annoyed looks.

"Best get that poodle home, boy," one of them called as they passed by. Honestly, the mist never ceases to amaze. Making a hellhound look like a poodle? Amazing.

The hellhound gave a deep bark. I turned, ready to fight. But apparently not, because right before I turned, the hellhound pounced, pinning me to the ground, and Riptide went spinning out of my hand. I prepared myself for death, closing my eyes. No way was I watching myself get eaten. I could hear the hellhound open its mouth and- a gigantic tongue swept itself over my face repeatedly.

I opened my eyes. "Mrs. O'Leary!" I cried. The hellhound let me up, and looked at me goofily. "Hey girl!"

She barked.

"You're right, I'm going to be late."

She barked again. I grabbed her collar, and whispered directions to Goode in her ear. Mrs. O'Leary barked, sounding annoyed. Of course. She's been there before.

Mrs. O'Leary shadow-traveled me to school, then she went back to camp. Just as I was about to enter the school, Nico showed up.

"Hey," he said casually as he appeared out of the shadows next to me.

I jumped out of my skin. "Nico! What are you doing here?"

Nico shrugged. "Looking for Mrs. O'Leary."

"You scared me so bad!"

Nico shrugged again. "It was worth it. You scream like a girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Nico smiled mischieviously. "I am."

I knew that Nico, Thalia, Will, and the rest of the seven (minus Leo, who still hadn't shown up, yet we all knew was alive because we forced Nico to comb through the Underworld searching for him, but he hadn't found him, which leaves only one explanation) were coming to school in New York, but I didn't know that they were coming to Goode.

 _Yes, Leo, we cared. Past tense. Ouch! Wise Girl! Yeah, yeah, I'm continuing._

"You mean you're all coming to Goode?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. I was getting tired of that. "All I know is that I'm coming here. Chiron didn't tell me about anyone else."

"Oh." So it was possible that Annabeth wasn't coming here. But it was possible that she was...but I shouldn't get my hopes up. "C'mon, Death Boy." I walked inside school.

The halls were almost empty-almost.

"Percy!" Sophia shouted.

"Hey!" I greeted my friends, and dragged Nico over to meet them. "Guys, this is my...cousin, Nico. Nico, this is Sophia, Alex, Josh, and Kira. Where's Beth?"

 _Yes, 'cousin'. I don't think well on my feet. I know you know, Wise Girl. Shut up Sparky._

Alex shrugged. "Not here yet," he said. "But you are!"

"Yeah, no 'family stuff' that takes you to the other side of the country for a year!" Sophia joked.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no," I said. Yeah, I know. 'Family stuff' was a horrible excuse. But it was technically true.

Josh slung his arms around Kira's shoulders. "What's your schedule?"

I pulled my schedule out of my backpack. "That is an excellent question." The words looked extremely jumbled, thanks to my dyslexia. "Here, you read it." As I handed the schedule over, I noticed that the hallway was filling up.

Alex grabbed my schedule. "Okay, let's see. Homeroom, Mr. Blofis, then history with Mr. Blofis, then-"

"Wait. Doesn't Mr. Blofis teach English?" Sophia asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but Paul has a degree in history too. I guess he wanted to try something new."

"Okay. Continuing. After that, you have math with Mrs. Wiz, english with Mr. Ozzie, science with Ms. Leia, lunch, Greek-you're taking Greek as your language? Isn't english hard enough with your...you know?"

I was only mildly surprised. I'd let Chiron sign me up for whatever classes he thought I could do well in while I was sword fighting. "I guess," I told them. I knew exactly why I was taking Greek, but what was I going to say? 'Oh, I let my millenium old mentor sign me up for my classes and since I can read ancient Greek thanks to my dad, who just so happens to be an icon of Greek mythology, he knew I'd do well in that class!' No! I couldn't say that.

 _Yeah, okay, Leo. You can stop laughing at my dumb responses now._

Sophia punched Alex's arm. "Keep reading his schedule."

"Ouch! Geez, woman!" he exclaimed, making a pouty face.

Sofia rolled her eyes and punched him again.

"Couldja stop?" Alex asked, now extremely sore. "Okay, if Sophia here is done punching me, after Greek, you have gym with- huh. It says there's a new teacher who's still unconfirmed."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Just then, Ruby walked up.

 _Yes, I know, Leo. But could you please stop with the vomiting noises. You're making me sick._

"Hey Percy!" Ruby said. There was an extremely fake smile on her overly make-uped face. She was wearing a too short tank top and _waay_ too short shorts. "You're asking me to the dance, right, Percy? I mean, I was so surprised when you didn't last year, but you weren't even there, so I assumed that you didn't want to, like, break my heart or anything. Aw, my Percy, so considerate."

"Shove off, Ruby," I said. Ruby was 'popular' and conceited and mean and thought that I should go out with her. "I already told you. I'm dating someone."

Ruby winked. "Right. Me!"

Before I could respond, she kissed my cheek and walked away, swinging her hips _waay_ too much. She went over to Marc and his lackeys (aka the people at Goode who hated my guts) and started flirting with them.

I wiped my cheek off, and wiped my hand on Alex, who responded with an "Eww! Cooties!"

"Hey, Nico, right?" Kira said.

Nico gave a short nod.

"What's your schedule?"

He shrugged.

Kira looked at me, and whispered, "He doesn't talk much, does he."

After all that kid had been through, I didn't blame him. "No."

The hallway was pretty crowded now. It seemed like no one wanted to be less than fifteen minutes early on the first day of school. The doors burst open again. I heard footsteps, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hey, look at all those kids. I haven't seen them before," Josh remarked.

"They must be new," I said.

Alex looked at me. "No, really? I thought that they've gone here for their entire lives!" he said sarcastically.

Kira looked up. "Percy? Your cousin just walked over to them."

I groaned. Nico better not creep out the new kids. I turned. And my vision tunneled.

There, with princess blonde curls stood the girl of my dreams. She was walking up to me, she was smiling, she was- judo flipping me. Again.

I hit the floor with a loud smack. "Ouch." Annabeth sat on top of me.

"A month!" Annabeth screeched. The entire hallway was gathered around. "I try to contact you for a month and what do I get? Nothing! Nada! Zilch! I start to panic and then Chiron says 'hey you're going to school' and so I panic even more! Perseus Jackson you are in so-"

I cut off her rant with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she melted into it.

 _Hey! Leo! What do you mean you didn't grab at it? Of course it was you! Who else- oh. Hi Frank. Here Frank._

 _It's Super Hot McShizzle (I intercepted the mic) and can I just say (more like sing) Percy's in trouble! Ahhh! Frank's going gorilla! Yes! Here! Take the mic!_

 _Finally._


	3. Mortals That You Can't Gut -Thalia

**Just so you know! Reviews get faster updates!**

 **Disclaimer: *game show host voice* Okay, author, you can either go dumpster diving or admit you do not own PJO or HoO! What'll it be! Remember, only one of these options can win you fake drachmas!**

 **Me: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

 **Congratulations!**

Ch 3

Hi. It's Frank. If Percy's done hogging the mic.

 _Yes, you were hogging it._

Okay, so-

Hi. It's now Thalia. I fried Frank.

 _Ow! Hazel! Don't throw gold at me! Zapping someone with lightning to get the mic is totally fair. Well too bad! This is my chapter now._

After Annabeth judo flipped Percy, and Percy kissed her, the entire hallway gasped. I could hear a few of the whispers.

"She just-"

"No one could beat him in wrestling!"

"So how?"

"-girlfriend?"

"Eww!" I shouted, tired of their passionate kissing. "PDA!" I waved. "There is a Hunter present, thank you very much!"

Percy and Annabeth got up. "Sorry, Thals."

"Hey Percy!" a voice rang through the halls. The entire hallway turned to look at the girl that shouted. "And everyone else?" The girl blushed at all the attention.

"Oi!" I shouted at the hall. "Mind your own business!"

The hallway went back to its normal jumble of people, and the girl walked over to us.

"Thanks," she said once she go to me. "Beth." She stuck out her hand.

"Thalia, dau-Thalia," I said. I almost said, 'Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis.' That would have been hard to take back.

Percy walked up with Annabeth. "Hey, Beth. These are my friends."

Beth fake gasped. "Percy has friends other than me, Sophia, Josh, and Kira!"

A guy with short black hair looked up. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Alex, but you don't count," Beth shrugged.

Percy laughed at his friends' banter. "Ladies, break it up!"

"Hey!" Alex complained again.

The girl standing next to Alex punched him. "I'm sorry for his incompetence. I'm Sophia."

A girl with way too much make-up flounced over and said in a way too over the top 'cute' voice, "I'm Ruby! Percy promised to ask me to the dance this year, I'm pretty sure that that makes me his-"

Annabeth had her dagger out and at the Ruby's neck before she could finish. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Ruby looked at her incredulously. "Why are you pointing that _pencil_ at my throat? And why can't I finish that sentence? It's not like someone as hot as Percy would go out with trash like you."

Annabeth almost gutted her. Lucky for that stupid mortal, the knife passed right through her. So did my arrow.

 _Yeah, I wish that she_ wasn't _mortal so that she could have been gutted. Oh well. You and me both, Annabeth_

A couple of guys ducked the arrow. "Watch it!" one of them called, annoyed.

Ruby looked at Percy. "Seriously? You're going to hang around book throwing and pencil wielding freaks?" So the mist made my arrow looked like a book. Interesting. Maybe I could pretend to 'read' my arrow-book.

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "Yes."

Ruby flounced away. Annabeth snuggled into Percy's arms, and Nico stole my bow. I gave him a death stare, but he stared right back. I should've known better than to have a death stare contest with the son of a death god.

The guy with his arm around the other girl raised his free arm, breaking the tension and Nico and my death stare war. "Josh," he introduced himself as.

The girl spoke next. "Kira. You are?"

"Thalia."

"Jason."

"Piper."

"Hazel."

"Frank."

"Annabeth."

No one spoke in this moment, but I knew that all of us could almost hear Leo's introduction of himself. 'And I'm Leo, but you can call me Super Hot McShizzle, Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_ , Bad Boy Supreme, and Uncle Leo!' and Piper adding 'Repair Boy' to the list of nicknames.

 _Shut up, Valdez._

Leo is currently making some very-

 _No. You. Are. Dead._

Apologies for Leo's incompetence. Hold on a sec.

 _LEAVE! Yes, you, Valdez! Out! Don't make me fry- ahh! Fire! Percy, put him out! Get off the ground, Kelp Head!_

Hi. It's Frank. I'll be back in a sec. I have to go put out a fire. Again.


	4. I Get a Nap

**Hey! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: *news anchor voice* Our next story, 'This Author Does Not Own PJO or HoO.'**

Ch 4

Hello. It's Frank. Hopefully I'll be able to-

 _Ahh! Leo! Get away from me with that fire! I know that you have my stick, Hazel, but still! Leo!_

Jason here. Don't tell Frank, but we all decided to play a game of keep the mic away from Frank.

 _Fine._

Annabeth says she never agreed to that, but thinks it'll be funny to watch.

 _No, Leo, you can't have it. You're not even there yet! No, we can't just jump to when you come in! Because stuff happens!_

Okay, so after we all introduced-

 _What do you mean you called reinforcements? We aren't fighting anything. Percy, no. Percy-why is the door opening? Oh, hey Beth._

Beth's here. So is the one who I shall not mention.

 _NO, I am not talking to or about that one! Yes I'm still mad! Okay, fine, Piper._

Piper says get on with it. So here I go.

Somehow, we all ended up having the same schedule as Percy, even Nico and Hazel (although they were younger than us). Annabeth said that Chiron worked with the mist so that we could all protect each other in the event of a monster attack. Percy guided us to Mr. Blofis' homeroom.

When we entered the room, Mr. Blofis looked up. "Percy! So glad you got my homeroom!"

"Hey Paul," Percy responded. Paul, I mused. Paul Blofis. Paul Blowfish! Percy mentioned a guy named after a fish marrying his mom! This must be him!

"That's Mr. Blofis when we're in school, young man."

Percy smirked. "Sure thing. Mr. _Jackson_."

Mr. Blofis shook his head, amused. "Who are your friends, Percy?"

Before Percy could introduce us, Alex stepped forward with a sweeping bow. "Julius Caesar, at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Alex."

Alex was stunned. "How?"

Mr. Blofis smiled. "I was your English teacher last year."

"Oh."

Mr. Blofis glanced at the clock. "Go to your desks! I have to take attendance."

We sat in a cluster of desks near the window and door. Paul began attendance.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Here."

"Thalia Gr-Thalia."

Thalia smiled her thanks. "Here."

"Jason Grace"

"Here."

"Beth Hinders."

"Here."

"Kira Hurdley."

"Here."

"Percy Jackson."

"Hey."

"Julius Caesar."

Alex smiled this gigantically goofy smile. "Present until I am stabbed in the back!" he said dramatically.

"Hazel Levesque."

"Here."

"Grace McKeith."

"Here."

"Piper McLean."

A collective gasp arose from the class. Piper sighed. "Yes, like the movie star, no I won't get you autographs. And please, get rid of any posters of my father you might have. And here."

"Josh Regant."

"Here."

"Sophia Shell."

"Here."

"John Smith."

"Here."

 _Yeah, I know that he wasn't actually in our class._

"Frank Zhang."

"Here."

 _Yes, I know! You can't expect me to remember everyone in homeroom!_

Piper says to tell you that there were more people; I just can't remember all of them.

 _Uh-oh. Hi Frank. How's it- no, please don't turn into a gorilla. Please don't turn into a gorilla please don't turn into a gor- someone get a banana!_

Hi. Beth here. I just wanted to let you know, no I don't-

 _Hey!_

Hey. It's Piper. Beth was about to spill a spoiler. Couldn't let that happen. Sorry!

 _No, Percy. Percy, no. Jason! Stop wrestling Percy! Jason! Behind you! Annabeth! How are you taking sides in this I- hey! Percy! Give it-_

Wassup! It is the one, the only, Percy! I stole the mic. Again.

 _I am not hogging the mic again! I wrestled you for it fair and square! Having Annabeth creep up behind you is too fair! Whatever! It's mine now!_

Anyhow, at the end of the day-

 _Why not? That's when things get interesting! Yeah, fine._

Annabeth says to tell you what happened over the course of the entire day, and I can't just skip to gym class.

Run down of what happened that day: Paul introduced himself, took attendance, people left, people came, Paul took attendance, introduced himself, people left, people came, old lady spoke numbers, people left people came, older dude spoke a language I'm supposed to understand but don't (english), people left, people came, lady made things explode, food. That sums it up until the start of Greek class.

Annabeth says that was a horrible explanation. Everyone else agrees.

 _Really? That's going to take forever! Thank you, Leo._

As of now, the vote for me to continue from where I am right now is two against nine. Pretty good. I'm continuing.

After the warning bell rang, Annabeth had to drag me to Greek class. I was tired. People trying to teach me things really tires me out. Josh, Sophia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank had Latin class, so we parted ways once we got our stuff from our lockers (which just so happened to be right next to each others, thanks to Chiron).

"Percy!" Annabeth chastised. "This is the one class we all know you can ace!"

"But my brain is-"

"Seaweed?" Annabeth smirked. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

I heard Thalia snicker behind me, whispering "Kelp Head" to my mortal friends. "Pinecone Face," I said, turning my head around.

"Captain Salt Water!" came from behind me.

"Lady Lightning!" I shot back.

"Aquaman!"

"Storm!"

"Guys!" That last one came from Annabeth. She gestured to the door. "We're here."

Alex pushed his way to the front. "Cool kids first," he said as he entered the room. The rest of us filed in, and sat at a cluster of desks in the back of the room.

The teacher entered. He was a middle-aged man with eyes that seemed like they would bore a hole in you. I knew immediately that we wouldn't get along. "Good afternoon, class," he said in Greek.

"Good afternoon," Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I chorused back. **A/N: Remember?** **Underline** **is Greek? I said that in the first chapter A/N.**

The teacher looked at us, surprised. Still staring, he proceeded to speak in English. "Good afternoon. I am Mr. Krutcher, your Greek teacher."

I tuned him out after that. It was all blah, blah blah, cram your head with knowledge, blah, blah, blah, teach you stuff you already know. At one point, I saw him writing the Greek alphabet on the board, something I knew better that the English alphabet. I apparently fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Mr. Krutcher was standing over me, glaring.

"You are?" he asked impatiently.

"Percy Jackson," I answered.

"If you feel so entitled to sleep in my class, would you kindly translate this to Greek for me: The Greeks worshipped twelve Olympian gods of notable strength."

I stared right back as I said, "οι Έλληνες λάτρευαν τους δώδεκα θεούς του Ολύμπου από αξιοσημείωτη αντοχή."

Annabeth cut in. "Their strength wasn't just notable! They all have amazing powers that should not be called merely notable!"

"Here, here," Nico muttered.

Mr. Krutcher stood there for a moment, speechless. When he recovered, he said, "Proceed to sleep, Mr. Jackson."

 _I know he never said that! It adds to the story! Can you just let me tell it please?_

After a nice nap in Greek class, it was finally time for the last class of the day- gym, with the undefined teacher. I'll admit, I was a little worried that this new teacher would be a monster. Before stepping into the gym with Jason, Josh, and the other boys, I made sure Riptide was in my pocket, Jason's gladius was in its disguise as a coin (another blessing from Hera- I swear, he is the only one of us she likes), and Nico's Stygian iron ring was on his finger.

The girls were already in the gym, but the teacher obviously wasn't. All the kids were just milling around.

"You have your knife?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, cupcakes!" a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the gym.

We all turned in surprise. There, in all his short glory, was Coach Hedge, with his baseball cap covering his horns, fake feet on securely, and club on his shoulder.

"Coach?" Piper asked.

"Hey cupcake," he said.

 _No, I'm not done! No 'Hooray, Percy's turn is over' and no it's not your- Jason!_

 _Ha! Now it's my turn!_ _Hey!_

 _Sorry! You already had it!_


	5. The Freaking Chihuahua

**Review Responses:**

 **Cool Person: Thank you for the cookies! They're delicious. Have some yourself!**

 **( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

 **demigodishness11: Mine too (so far). I really enjoyed writing it and channeling my inner Percy.**

 **Apologies for the short chapter before this one. Enjoy a long one!**

 **Disclaimer: You know that the disclaimer in the last chapter made you shake your head in disappointment. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Ch 5

It's Beth. Stole it from Jason after he stole it from Percy.

 _If anyone interrupts me while I'm telling this, I will gut you. Cough, Leo, cough._

"Coach Hedge?" Piper asked.

"Hey cupcake," he said.

 _Leo! Stop giving me that look! It's not cheesy to go back and remember from the last part!_

"Coach Hedge" trotted up to us. "Didn't think Chiron would send all of you here without a protector, did you?"

I raised my hand. "Sorry, who's Chiron? Isn't he a dude from Greek mythology or something?"

"Schist," Thalia muttered. She looked directly at Josh, Alex, Sophia, Kira, and me, and held up her fingers like she was about to snap. "This is the new gym teacher, who we know from our summer camp that has no relation to Greek mythology." Thalia snapped her fingers.

I felt a wave of something pass over me. Percy's friends knew the new gym teacher from a summer camp. They knew Coach Hedge from a Greek camp. They knew Coach Hedge from a camp about Greek mythology with some guy from Greek mythology there.

I glanced at my other friends. Josh, Sophia, and Kira looked totally at ease, but confusion was flickering across Alex's face. I shrugged. I was probably just overreacting at nothing.

"Gather 'round!" the gym teacher said. "My name is Coach Hedge and I am your new gym teacher!"

A group of jocks sniggered. The jocks. Luckily, this was the only class that I had with Marc and his gang of idio-I mean jocks. "So you mean we can do whatever we want!"

Coach Hedge stared Marc down. "Listen up, cupcake. I came from a school for troubled kids-"

At the mention of this school, I saw Piper and Jason chuckle, like it was an inside joke.

"-and I was authorized to use this baseball bat to whack them to the next county. Now, I don't know if I can do that here, but I might be tempted to 'accidentally' have this bat 'slip out of my hands' and suddenly, you're one county over."

Marc shrunk down, something that doesn't happen often. The idea of juvi scared him, though. Maybe it was the fact that Coach Hedge came from a juvi school.

Coach Hedge turned to the rest of us. "Okay, cupcakes. Today, we are starting a unit on sword fighting," he said, gesturing to the racks of wooden swords behind him that no one had noticed. "Grab a sword, grab a partner, grab a space on the floor five feet away from anyone else, and spar as best as you can. Today is just about playing around with swords. I'm sure you've all seen sword fighting in movies. Imitate that today, then we learn how to actually sword fight tomorrow. Go!"

Coach Hedge sat down on the bleachers and watched as everyone rushed forward to grab a sword. I picked up one, but it didn't feel right. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. It was Thalia, standing casually with her sword. "Do you wanna be my partner?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I said. We stepped away from the crowd, and Thalia settled into a stance. "You know how to sword fight."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah. But I'll go easy on you."

I smirked. "Thanks, I think. I've never even been to a camp where they have archery lessons, much less sword fighting lessons."

Just as we were about to start, there was a sudden mass movement of bodies. Everyone was crowding around a ring that had two people in it. Percy and Jason.

"You think you're better than me?" Percy asked incredulously.

"No," Jason smirked. "I know I'm better than you."

I stood, worried for my new and old friends. "Thalia, we should stop them."

"Are you crazy? This is just getting good!" she said, not taking her eyes off of them.

I ran over to Coach Hedge. "Excuse me, Coach? I think two students are trying to kill each other over there."

Coach Hedge grunted, and stood up. He pushed his way into the center of the ring and took it all in. "Oh, it's you two," I heard him mutter. He raised his voice. "Listen up, cupcakes! You need to stay out of the ring. You two, fight to the possibility. Nothing fancy. Just swords." With that, Coach Hedge walked to the edge of the circle. "Begin!" he shouted, sounding excited.

The two boys starting circling each other.

"Come on, Water Boy."

"After you, Sparky."

They went around in a circle once more, then, at the exact same time, they both lunged in, their swords slamming into each other. Percy slashed. Jason blocked. Jason jabbed. Percy dodged.

"Reyna fights better than you," Jason said. "And that's offensive to Reyna." Who's Reyna?

"I've fought Reyna. That's a compliment, Grace. And she'll gut you for saying she fights bad." Percy slashed again. "But Rachel Elizabeth Dare has better form than you."

That was how the entire fight went. Slash. Block. Lunge. Parry. Jab. Dodge. All accompanied with witty banter and name calling. The entire class was intrigued. Except for Coach Hedge, and Percy's friends.

"Boo!" Coach Hedge shouted at one point. "Boring! Spice things up, cupcakes!"

From there, it escalated until each other's swords were at each other's necks, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Josh breathed. "That was awesome!"

"Hold it, cupcake!" Coach Hedge shouted. "They're not done yet."

Coach Hedge was right. In one swift move, Percy flicked his sword up, hitting Jason's chin, and ducked out of the way of his sword. He twisted his sword around, and Jason's sword flew out of his hands.

Percy smirked. "I win."

Jason grumbled. "That doesn't mean you're the most powerful."

Coach Hedge finally intervened. "Okay, cupcakes! That fight is for another day!" He lowered his voice, thinking that only the two boys could hear him. "Preferably a day with less mortals," he said.

I was just about to turn to Thalia and ask what the hell was going on, when things got even weirder. The gym doors burst open, and in ran a freaking chihuahua, barking and yipping like mad.

Percy's eyes went wide when he saw it. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen, nodding to Coach Hedge.

"Alright, cupcakes!" Coach yelled. "Back to the locker rooms, go change!"

I turned and followed everyone else. But when I looked back to see if Thalia was behind me, I froze.

In Percy's hands, was a giant glowing sword.

 _Okay. I'm done. Here. Happy Birthday, Hazel._

 _Thanks! But it isn't my birthday._


	6. Ugly and the Arrow

**Disclaimer: Oh, look at all the money I have from owning PJO and HoO. That's right. Absolutely zero. Because I don't own them. Or the money.**

Ch 6

 _Can I actually go? No one's going to take it? Sweet. Where am I taking it from?_

Right. The Chimera. That was the chihuahua that came through the door.

As soon as all the mortals left, it grew into a creepy half lion half goat hybrid, with a snake tail whipping around its back. Flames spewed from its mouth.

"Hey ugly!" Percy yelled, Riptide uncapped, he ran at the Chimera. I grabbed a wooden sword from off the rack. I left my spatha in my backpack in the locker room. Annabeth and Piper were in the same dilemma, but Thalia had her bow in hand. Aegis was nowhere to be found. She shot an arrow.

The Chimera roared as the arrow hit its flank, and batted Thalia aside. Her bow went flying out of her grasp, and she slammed against a wall, and stayed down. Nico tried shadow traveling to her, but collapsed almost immediately. Technically, he still wasn't supposed to be using Underworld magic, according to Will, who normally knows best.

Percy and Jason nodded to each other, then yelled at the top of their lungs at the Chimera. Frank was over there with them, and transformed into a large gorilla, pounding his chest.

 _Frank, we don't need a demonstration of that._

Somehow, though, the monster managed to zero in on me. I readied the useless wooden sword. It charged. A single silver arrow entered its eye, quickly followed by two more, hitting the other eye, and its mouth. Golden dust showered all over me.

I turned around. "Thanks, Thalia. Great…" I trailed off. There was Thalia, still knocked out. And there, in Beth's hands, was her bow.

 _You know what? Beth, come tell this part. It is all about you anyways._

 _Thanks, Hazel. And it is, isn't it?_

We're going to go a little bit backwards, right to after Thalia got knocked out.

Ugly, as Percy dubbed it, was narrowing in on my new friend. I watched as it growled, roaring. A gorilla (how?) was at the other end of the gym, with Percy and Blondie.

 _Sorry, Jason. I forgot your name in the moment._

Something hit my foot. Thalia's bow. Ugly stared at Hazel.

As if in slow motion, I reached down and grabbed the bow and quiver. I pulled the quiver over my shoulder and loaded the bow, like I had done it a million times. I could hear my heart pounding, my breath entering and exiting my chest, and nothing else. The shouts and screams of the fight seemed like they were underwater.

Ugly charged. I let the arrow fly, somehow knowing it would hit its mark, and loosed two more right after that. Everyone stood in shocked silence.

The bow clattered to the ground, and I sunk to my knees, shaking. I was shivering, not cold, and sweating, not hot. I was just confused. I felt Percy wrap his arms around me in a brotherly hug, and whisper, "It's okay, it's fine."

I took a deep breath. "What-what was that thing?"

"Greek mythology," Annabeth said grimly. She struck me as the type of girl who would be super protective of her boyfriend, but didn't object to Percy's hug. I guess she was smart enough to know that I had no romantic interest in Percy. Or anyone, for that matter.

Annabeth sighed. "One of your parents is a god or goddess of Greek mythology."

Coach Hedge and I simultaneously said, "No they're not."

"I know both my parents," I said.

"She isn't demigod," Coach Hedge said.

Thalia limped over. "Then how did you know how to use a bow and arrow? And see through the mist?"

A silver light flashed, and a girl, about fourteen, with auburn hair, appeared. "I blessed her."

"Lady Artemis!" The demigods got down on their knees.

"Rise, my heroes," she said.

All of a sudden, I realized something. "I've seen you. In the supermarket, in my backyard, in my dreams." It dawned on me. "You're a goddess. A Greek goddess, like as in Greek mythology! Artemis. Artemis! Goddess of the hunt!"

The goddess smiled. "Thalia. If you would take our clear sighted friend and introduce her to our world, I would be very grateful. I'll be out in minute."

Thalia nodded. "Yes, my lady. C'mon, Beth."

She took my hand and led me outside. Thalia took a breath.

I beat her to it. "So Greek mythology is real?"

Thalia looked surprised. "Yes. All the gods, monsters, everything. Myths aren't myths, legends aren't legends, yadda, yadda, yadda."

I thought about it. "Okay," I said.

Thalia frowned. "You're taking this way too well."

"I've seen some pretty weird things. Like, one time, I saw a guy with one eye in the middle of his forehead sleeping in an alley. And another time, I saw these weird black birds going crazy around this girl swinging a bronze sword. And then while I was taking my English exam, a gigantic black dog, bigger than a truck, ran onstage and then left with Percy. I did research on what I was seeing, and the most plausible thing was that Greek mythology was real. But I didn't really think that was plausible at the time. So I just ignored it." I looked up from my rant. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"You're fine," she said. "All your research actually just saved me a ton of explaining, so thanks."

A silver light flashed in the air. The girl, no, the goddess appeared and stepped towards me. "I have followed your progress in life. If you wish to join the Hunt, you are welcome to."

Now I was confused. "The Hunt?" There wasn't anything about any Hunt in the myths that I read.

Lady Artemis smiled. "Yes, my child. The Hunt. A sisterhood of eternal maidens that turns their back on the company of men. We travel the world together, hunting monsters."

"And all I have to do is turn my back on the company of men?"

"Yes."

I thought about it. "My heart has been broken by a man once before. I don't ever want it broken again. I'll do it."

Lady Artemis held out her hands. I took them. "Then repeat after me."

 _Valdez! I'm going to kill you if you try to steal the recorder again!_

 _Ha! I got the mic, I got the mic, I got the- HOLY HERA!_

 _*static*_

 _Why do I have it? I don't want it. I'm not some creepy emo kid! I just don't really want this. NO._


	7. I IM Half a Horse

**Quick review response:**

 **andifdreams: There's a reason behind Ruby…*laughs evilly***

 **Disclaimer: I never have, never will, and never can own PJO or HoO. Ever.**

Ch 7

It's Nico. I really don't want to do this.

 _Yes, you can have it, Frank. What? That little game was getting old._

 _Thank you, Nico. Finally. Okay, Piper. Here, Piper._

 _Ah, the wonders of charmspeak._

I charmspoke Frank into giving the mic to me.

 _No, Frank. You gave it to me. And now you can't have it back. Too bad._

After Lady Artemis poofed away, Coach Hedge delivered some bad news. "I smell monster."

"But we just killed it!" Jason said.

Coach Hedge nodded. "I know. I smelled monster before, but I thought it was just that Chimera. But I still smell it." He sniffed. "I smell half-blood too."

Percy looked at Annabeth, unsure. She sighed. "I guess we have to stay at this school until we find both of them."

"Wouldn't having this many demigods in one school place the half-blood in more danger?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Annabeth answered. "We're all capable of holding our own and protected others, but we will draw more monsters."

"Cupcakes? You might want to get over here." Coach Hedge stared at the mist coming from the water fountain.

Chiron and Rachel stood in the Iris Message, looking grim. "Guys, there's another Great Prophecy!"

"What?" all of us exclaimed.

Rachel nodded her head of red hair. "I spewed green smoke at breakfast. At least we know that the Oracle is back, right?"

Percy groaned, and shook his head. "I am going to kill Apollo," he muttered. Thunder rumbled overhead. He looked up. "Three Great Prophecies!" he yelled. "I have a right!"

Jason sighed. "What was the prophecy?"

"It went something like this:

A life of normality, half-gods shall live,

A mother of all, most unattractive,

Attack at will, with a goddess' might,

A Hunter to be the one who sees light.

Innocence caught in between the wrath,

The one unsuspected be the one to choose the path.

Then Rachel collapsed," Chiron said.

Beth walked into the gym, followed by Thalia. When she spotted the mist and the people in it, she shrieked. "Okay, I know that mythology is real now, but what. Is. That?"

Thalia laughed, and slapped her on the back. "Relax. That's just an Iris Message. The people in it are Rachel and Chiron."

"So it's a video call? Like Skype?" Beth asked.

Nico was confused. "What's Skype? And what's a-"

I cut him off. "Yes, it's like Skype."

 _Then tell me what Skype is Nico! Exactly._

Chiron looked at Beth kindly. "Hello, my dear."

Thalia introduced them. "Beth, Chiron. Chiron, Beth, the newest member of the Hunt."

Beth held up her hands. "Wait. Chiron. _The_ Chiron?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. The one from the legends. I'm Rachel, by the way. The Oracle."

Beth took in a breath, then let it out. "You know, I'm not even surprised."

Will's head of blond hair suddenly appeared in the mist. "Nico!"

The son of Hades blushed. "Hey Will." Then he swiped his hand through the mist.

Frank immediately turned to him. "Whatcha do that for?"

Nico glared at him. Frank shrunk down. Jason snickered. Nico turned his glare onto him. Jason laughed louder.

Nico threw his hands in the air. "Whatever," he sighed.

Coach Hedge shooed us into the locker rooms, claiming that school was over and Percy's mom, whose house we were all staying at, was expecting us. He said that he would manipulate the mist so that Beth's parents would think that Beth never existed.

Beth was surprisingly fine with this. "Lady Artemis said that I'll never grow old and I'll be traveling around a lot. My parents would be heartbroken if they thought I ran away. Manipulating the mist is much better," she said.

As we changed, I chatted with Beth about her decision. "So, you chose to become on of the Hunt?"

Beth nodded. "It just felt right. I don't know how else to explain it."

"You could have lived a normal life," I remarked.

Beth stood up straight, as if she'd been electrocuted. "Normal! Wasn't there something about normal in that prophecy you were talking about?"

I nodded. "It was the first line! A life of normality half gods shall live."

Annabeth peered around the lockers, overhearing our conversation. "That's it! According to the prophecy, we have to live normally! We have to stay in high school!"

"Of course you have to stay in high school!" Sophia said, entering the locker room. ""What have you guys been doing? We've been waiting!"

Beth laughed nervously, glancing at us. "Why?"

"Duh. We're all going to Percy's, remember? We planned it last week!"

"Really?" I asked. "Because that's where we're headed!"

"Sweet!" Sophia said. "We can all hang out!"

"Great," Annabeth said, exasperated. "Just great."

 _Uh-oh. Beth, you want to put that arrow down. You want to put that arrow down. I hate earplugs._

 _And I love them!_


	8. Eternal Maidens Don't Change

**Okay, so the PJO Sea of Monsters movie is on right now (and I'm trying to refrain from pointing out every single thing that's wrong with it because my mother said that she'd take away all my PJO books for a month if I did) and when the Fleece healed Annabeth I realized that it was like in Tangled and started singing 'Flower gleam and glow, let your power flow, save what has been lost, return what once was mine, what once was mine.' Legit started singing that. No joke.**

 **To all you people reading my other PJO story (Fish Out of Water), I'm really sorry, but I currently have writer's block with it...I'm doing everything possible to get rid of it. To all you people not reading that, PLEASE DO!**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think my name is Rick Riordan? Because if you do, you're dead wrong.**

Ch 8

 _No, Frank. I don't really care._

Beth here. I really do love earplugs that block out charmspeak.

 _Real mature, Piper. Sticking your tongue out is the way to go._

Sophia waited in the locker room as we finished changing, then walked with us to the front of school, where Kira, Alex, Josh, and the boys were waiting.

"You look different," Kira told me as we walked to the subway station.

I laughed a nervous laugh. "Really? How?" Becoming an eternal maiden didn't show that much, right? Right?

Thalia snickered when she heard this. I punched her shoulder.

Kira gasped. "Beth," she whispered urgently.

"What?"

Kira pulled me to the back of the group. "She scares me," Kira confessed.

"Who?"

"Thalia! She's all punk and tough!"

I laughed, a real one this time. "Thalia may be tough on the outside, but she's just a cushy sweetheart!" I said, raising my voice at the last statement, so that Thalia could hear.

She raised her head. "I heard that!"

"I know!"

Kira sighed. "Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "Come on. We're at the station."

Percy paid for all of our tickets. "It's not even my money," he claimed. "The Stolls gave it to me."

Annabeth looked at him. "And where do you think they got it from?"

"Children of Hermes," Thalia whispered to me, "and notorious theives."

I shook my head. "So they stole the money?"

Thalia smirked. "Probably."

Once we all got to the apartment, Mrs. Blofis-Jackson practically shrieked when she saw the demigods, immediately running over and hugged all of them. I assumed it had something to do with the Giant War that Thalia was talking about earlier. They untangled themselves, and she ran back into the kitchen, muttering something about blue cookies.

Percy led us to his room, where we all crammed inside. The demigods glanced at the mortals awkwardly, and mortals at the demigods. It was obvious that they were two of Percy's different friend groups, and were unsure how to mix. Poor Percy was stuck in the middle. I guess I sort of was too, but not as much as Percy, seeing as Kira and them didn't know about how I now connected to the demigods and their world.

 _Yes, Percy. I did have a little sympathy. But only a little. And that little bit just got littler because of that comment!_

"So!" I said, breaking the tension. "How was everyone's first day at school?"

"Beth, you sound like my mother," Josh complained. He looked at the demigods. "Doesn't she sound like your moms?"

A pin could have dropped and been the loudest sound in the room for a moment. Until Thalia broke the silence.

"My mother died in a car accident a few years ago," she said.

Josh's mouth formed a small 'o' and he shrunk down a bit.

Frank was next. "My mom died in battle." Apparently they had decided to spill their life stories.

"My mom abandoned me when I was little. Then I found out I was Thalia's brother." Jason.

"My mother died in an...explosion," Hazel said.

"My mother died in a...bombing," Nico said.

"My mom abandoned my dad with me." Piper.

Annabeth was last. "My real mom..left, and I hated my step mom."

Percy looked thoughtful. "You're right, Josh. She does sound like my mom."

Annabeth reached over and lightly smacked his arm. "We're all spilling sob stories, and what do you do? Ugh, you're such a Seaweed Brain."

There was a commotion out in the hall, until Percy's mom opened the door, holding a plate of cookies.

 _Fine, Percy._

Blue cookies. Following her was a boy with a wisp of a goatee and a rasta cap over his head. He had crutches, and walked with a limp.

"G-man!" Percy yelled as he went over to greet him.

"Hey Perce! Hey guys!" the newcomer said. He frowned slightly, sniffing the air.

"Guys, this is Grover, my friend from summer camp."

Sophia laughed. "You seem to have a lot of friends at this summer camp."

Percy scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm actually kinda popular over there."

"That's what saving the world twice does to you," I heard Thalia mutter.

Kira looked at her funny. "Sorry, what?"

"Um, I said that's what...shaving...the...pearl twice does to you?" Thalia improvised.

Annabeth snorted.

Kira eyed them, then whispered to me, "Percy goes to a weird summer camp."

"I'll say," I muttered.

The guy on crutches, Grover, spotted Thalia and cracked a smile. "Jeez Percy! It's a dam crowd in here!"

Thalia lost it. "Hey Percy! I need to use the dam restroom!"

Percy was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Thalia! Pass me a dam cookie please!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Inside joke," she explained to the rest of us.

Piper's eyes lit up. "Does this have something to do with Percy's remark of the 'dam hole' with the Doors of Death?"

Grover held up a hand, gasping for breath. "Wait. Percy, you made a dam joke without us?"

"Dam right I did!"

 _You know, I still don't get the whole "dam" thing. Percy. Percy. Thalia. Guys. Please. Gods! I give-_

 _*static*_

 _I can't believe you actually threw this! Oh come on! This mic doesn't just slip out of your hand and sail across the room!_


	9. Gorgons and Messages

**Just a quick FYI: I based Beth off of my personality, and a lot of the things she does are things I really wish I could do (like join the Hunt). She also looks like me.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO, I'd be able to buy out Barnes and Nobles. Unfortunately, I can't. I'm broke.**

Ch 9

 _Does it still work? Okay, yeah, good. No way!_

Hey y'all.

 _Well y'all is for all the people listening in from Texas! Yes, I know we're from New York! And California. And Canada. And- you know what? Can I just continue?_

It's Percy, and yes, I'd have to say, that afternoon at my house was pretty awkward. I was really grateful for the next week, when everyone started bonding (except Grover who had to get back to his 'Lord of the Wild' business), and Thalia finished the (complete) explanation of our lives to Beth.

True to the prophecy, we half-gods did live a life of normality. Homework, classes, being bullied by Marc, flirted with by Ruby, the high school norm. For a week. An entire week.

I mean, sure, there were a couple monster attacks. We got attacked by dracanae, hellhounds, a couple scorpions, a cyclops, a drakon, some empousai, stymphalian birds, some evil harpies, and even one of Lycaon's wolves. But, yeah, normal. Nothing major. Yet.

We let Beth try her luck with most of the monsters. The empousai, which attacked first, gave her some pretty nasty cuts, but by Wednesday, the day the cyclops attacked, she could hold her own, and by the end of the week, she could load her bow faster than Thalia.

The next Monday was when things took a turn for the worse. It started off horrible, with Ruby flirting with me.

"Hey Percy!" Ruby said, bouncing on her heels. Marc followed close behind, his posse trying to catch up with him.

Annabeth appeared at my side. "Lay off."

Ruby shrugged, then turned to watch Marc, and whatever he was doing.

Marc, was apparently trying to hit on Piper while Jason was getting something from one of his teachers.

"Hello, gorgeous," he drawled.

Piper looked at me. I shook my head. She was not charmspeaking a mortal, even one as jerkish as Marc.

"How'd you like to be my date to this party I got going on this weekend?"

Before Piper could sock him, Beth was in front of her. "No."

Marc looked up, surprised. Beth had taken to wearing the classic silver jacket of a Hunter, black leggings, and black combat boots, with her hair in a braid down her back. She now stood tall and confident, whereas before, she shrunk under the gaze of anyone remotely popular. Taking out more than a few monsters does that to you. Honestly, I'd take on Nancy Bobfit before the wimpiest monster.

Marc, unfortunately, recovered quickly. "Well. Beth. Standing up for someone, are we?"

Old Beth would have stuttered and cowered at this, but new Beth had a retort ready. "Looking down on someone, are we, Marc?"

Marc stepped closer to Beth, until he was nose to nose with her. "Normally, I make a point not to beat up girls, but I think I'll make an exception for your unruly attitude."

Beth leaned in until their noses were touching, steeling her glare into a wolf glare that I taught her. "Your breath stinks," she informed him.

Fear flashed through Marc's eyes as he caught her stare. Marc recovered. "How about this: I let you off easy if you're my date to that party? Huh, love?" Marc's arm swung around her shoulders.

Beth yanked his arm off of her. She twisted it around, and flipped him onto the floor.

Coach Hedge walked by.

"Coach! Help!" Marc cried. "This girl, she's crazy! She just started attacking me!"

Coach Hedge looked at Marc, then Beth, then Marc, then Beth. Then he turned and walked away without a word.

Beth had a dangerous glint in her eyes, something she just developed. "Don't you _ever_ try to flirt with me again," she hissed. Dangerous Beth. That was new.

Beth shoved Marc down into the ground once more for good measure, then walked away. We (demigods plus my mortal friends) trailed behind her.

Thalia put her hand on Beth's shoulder once we sat down in Paul's classroom. "You handled that well," she said.

"That felt _so_ good," she remarked.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats," Paul said as he entered the room.

I caught Ruby looking at Beth warily as he called attendance.

"Per-" Paul started.

He was cut off by a girl with black hair and black eyes. She looked at me, then Jason. "Camp," she said. Then a claw stabbed through her stomach.

"Reyna!" Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and I screamed. The rest just froze in shock for a moment, as they watched the girl who brought the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood slide off a gorgon's claw.

"Euryales! I was going to offer her samples!" Stheno complained. Still caught up on the Bargain Mart charade.

We sprung into action, swords, knives, and bows appearing in hand. Three arrows raced towards Euryales, but she just swatted Beth's arrows aside and snarled.

Nico knelt beside Reyna's bleeding form. "Lie still. My boyfriend did teach me a few things."

Jason, Beth, and Hazel engaged Stheno as Annabeth, Frank, and Thalia took on Euryales.

"Piper! Take care of the mortals!" Annabeth yelled, ducking a swipe. "Percy! Help Nico!"

"Oh my god!" Ruby yelled. "She's been shot!" The mortals were shaking out of their stupor.

"Calm down," Piper said, using her charmspeak. Josh, Sophia, Kira, and everyone else relaxed, but Alex still sat in his rigid position. But I had other things to worry about.

"Percy. Shirt," Nico ordered. He was already sitting shirtless, tearing his shirt into strips, his hands covered in blood. I yanked my shirt over my head, then grabbed my backpack, looking for the emergency stash of ambrosia and nectar.

"Reyna, stay awake," Nico cried as he wrapped her stomach.

"I'm here," she said faintly. "I have a message."

I pulled out a squashed baggie of ambrosia and tiny canteen of nectar, and handed them to Nico. He nodded, then told me to contact camp.

I pulled out a drachma and willed mist to spray out of the pipe that ran beneath the chalkboard. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," I muttered quickly, tossing the drachma in. The mortals stared at me. Screw them. I had a dying friend on my hands.

Chiron looked up in the mist. "Percy? What's-" He noticed the bloody Reyna behind me.

"Send help!" I yelled frantically.

He nodded, then swiped his hand through the mist.

Nico was force feeding Reyna squares of ambrosia. Her cheeks flushed with color, and the bleeding slowed.

"Reyna, open your eyes," Nico commanded.

They opened. "I have a message," she repeated, her voice slightly stronger. "I was visiting up here, when they contacted me. Camp Jupiter. It's under attack." Reyna drew a shaky breath. "We need help."

I nodded. "We'll go as soon as we can."

"Percy, we can't." Annabeth appeared at my side, covered in gold dust. "The prophecy. We have to stay in high school." She glanced at Reyna and bit her lip.

I spared a glance at Paul. He was looking at me, concerned. "Percy...is it?"

I nodded. Demigod business. He understood.

Will Solace and a few of his siblings suddenly ran in. Will knelt next to Nico, and started chanting in Greek. Reyna's wound glowed, and some of the blood seemingly flowed back into the wound.

He looked up. "She's okay," he said. Will tried to stand, but almost immediately collapsed.

Nico caught him. "You drained yourself," he scolded.

Will just glared at him tiredly. "Chiron's waiting outside," he told us.

Piper came over. "The mortals are getting restless."

Will's siblings picked up the now sleeping Reyna, and carried her away. All I could hope for was that she and Camp Jupiter would be okay.

 _Aww! How touching! No, I will not give it back, Jackson!_

Hola. Es Leo.

 _¡No!_ _¡_ _Voy a hablar en español!_

Hello. It's Beth. Leo was getting on my nerves.


	10. Shirtless Boys and IMs

**From now on, this story's going to mainly be from Beth's, Percy's, and Leo's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: Unicorns I love them, PJO I don't own, uni-unicorns, I lo-ove them. HoO, I do not own, but I lo-ove unicorns! (anyone else remember that song from Despicable Me?)**

Ch 10

Yeah. Beth still.

 _We left off with them taking Reyna, right? Well excuse me! No, I absolutely do not have short term memory loss. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention! Well I'm sorry! No! Not really sorry! I'm going to stop talking to you now._

We're starting from right after Reyna left.

Percy and Nico were both still sitting on the bloodstained floor shirtless. Annabeth had a nasty cut on her cheek, Jason had a cut on his temple, Frank was still a gorilla. We didn't look ready for school at all.

Luckily for us, Mr. Blofis seemed to understand exactly what was going on. "Percy, um, do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

Percy stood, shakily, and nodded. "Thalia? Could you do the thing?"

Thalia nodded, then turned to face the mortals. "There was no girl who was bleeding to death on the floor. We just spilled some red paint, and now we need to go clean up." She snapped her fingers. A ripple seemed to spread out from her fingers.

Ruby blinked. Then she smirked. "You guys are sooo clumsy."

Piper growled. "Ruby," she said sweetly, using her charmspeak, "why don't you clean up the paint on the floor?"

Ruby nodded, and started mopping it up on her hands and knees.

 _Will you shut up, Leo? Yes! Just one more!_

Annabeth passed out ambrosia and nectar in the hallway.

I took it hesitantly. "You're sure I won't burn up?"

Thalia shrugged. "Pretty sure. Besides, think of it this way: you can't die unless you die in battle. Eating ambrosia definitely isn't battle. You'll be fine."

I stuffed a square in my mouth. It tasted like carmelitas, a caramel and chocolate treat that my best friend from San Francisco used to make, before we moved to New York.

Thalia was studying me carefully. "Thank the gods! You didn't die!"

I punched her with my good arm. "You said I wouldn't!"

She shrugged. "I wasn't sure."

Annabeth held out a canteen of nectar. "Here. You still have the cut on your arm."

I took the canteen gratefully. Stheno managed to slice my arm from my shoulder to my wrist. It just looked bad. I think. I put the canteen to my nose and sniffed. It smelled like cream puffs. I drank it.

Hazel sighed. "We should get back to class. First period's going to start soon."

Jason was busy interrogating Percy. "What exactly did she say?"

"She said that Camp Jupiter was under attack."

"By who?"

Before Percy could answer, an Iris Message popped up. Dakota's normally kool-aid covered face appeared, with grim determination written all over it.

"Did you get the prophecy?" he yelled. There seemed to be a battle going on in the background.

Jason nodded. "Are you okay?"

Dakota laughed hollowly. "Yeah, sure! We're only under attack from Echidna's children!"

"We would come, but…" Jason trailed off.

"I know. The prophecy." Dakota stared at something in the distance. "Listen, I gotta go. The monsters already took most of camp. We've retreated into New Rome. But they are taking more prisoners rather than killing. I have no idea why, but we won't all die. We'll be fine. You guys need to focus on the prophecy right now!"

Percy nodded. "We got it."

"Watch out for-" An arrow flew through the mist, cutting off Dakota. The Irs Message disappeared, leaving all of us wondering what we had to watch out for.

"We can IM Will afterschool," Annabeth said. "But we need to get back to normality."

I sighed. Living in Greek mythology was terrifying, but fun. Yet I still had to stay in school. It sucked. A lot.

Skip to lunch, past classes of waiting in worry.

 _I do too have a right to do that! Because lunch was when- no! It is mine!_

Lunch was low key, at least until _it_ happened. Up until then, though, we ate in silence. Percy, ever impatient, had Iris Messaged Will during second period, saying he had to puke. Reyna was stable, and they sent help to Camp Jupiter, getting a prophecy from Rachel and everything. The only thing we were worried about was the people on the quest: the Stolls, who were probably going to steal everything in New Rome, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Katie. Thalia also IMed the hunters, telling them to go to Camp Jupiter and help out. They would be okay.

We (being the demigods plus me) were already at a table when lunch began. We might've skipped the period before lunch. But there is no evidence (thank you Piper)!

Alex sat down next. "What went on during homeroom today?"

We shared glances. "We spilled paint," Annabeth answered smoothly.

"No," Alex said. "There were these two weird ladies with claws and a girl who got stabbed. Then you guys killed the ladies and some other guys came and took the bleeding girl away. That red stuff wasn't paint. It was _blood_."

I put my hand on his back. "Alex. Come on. We're your friends." I was about to say 'Would we lie to you?" but I realized that we just did lie to him. I faltered.

Jason stepped in. "Bro, how much sleep have you been getting?"

Alex shrugged. "Not much. I've been working on this...project of mine."

This got Annabeth interested. "What project?"

"Just a little research. On something."

"What something?"

Alex looked nervous. "Wow, you ask a lot of questions."

"Alex, c'mon man! You can tell us anything!" Percy said.

Alex sighed. "Fine. But we might want to go somewhere less public for this. You might freak."

He led us to the abandoned parking lot in the back of the school. I was a little bit scared, but still excited. What project could Alex possibly have been working on? Was this project the reason he was slacking in school a little bit lately?

"Okay, guys," he started. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think Greek mythology is real."

Poker faces.

"I've been doing some research, though, and there's nothing. Internet says it's a myth. But I've seen things that resemble the Greek monsters!"

Poker faces all around.

"I've been kind of obsessed with it lately, especially when some gigantic black dog pounced on me, then disappeared. And I mean gigantic, like the size of a semi truck."

Percy broke first. "Okay, but, what's the project?"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy. That was his project." She turned to Alex. "You're completely correct."

"What."

"Greek mythology is real."

"What."

"We're demigods, children of one of the Olympian gods, except Beth, who's just a hunter."

"What."

I'm pretty sure Alex didn't think that his day could get any crazier. Unfortunately, it did. With a giant bronze dragon choosing to drop out of the sky at that exact moment.

 _Yes, Leo. It is your turn. What? I'm just being nice._

 _Flame on!_


	11. I'm Alive And I'm Going to Die Soon!

**Question 1: Do I need more Frazel?**

 **Question 2: Should the chapters be longer?**

 **Please answer those questions!**

 **Also, I'm not going to be updating (unless I'm procrastinating) for about two weeks- blame finals.**

 **Disclaimer: These wonderful creations aren't mine.**

Ch 11

 _Yes!_

Leo McShizzle here, by the way. It is finally time for the interesting part of the story to begin.

 _Because now this story involves me!_

So yeah. Calypso and I had stopped by camp, but Chiron shooed us away to Goode (something about another prophecy). Festus flew us to where Percy and everyone else (plus on hot chick) were standing.

 _Sorry, Calypso. And Beth. But those were my thoughts._

They were talking to some random dude, who was looking at them like they were crazy. Oh great. Another demigod. Another _victim_.

Festus swooped down, landing on the pavement. I slid down his back.

"People of Earth, I come in peace!" I yelled.

They stood frozen for a moment. Then Piper screamed.

"LEO VALDEZ! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey, let's not be too hasty about death!" I said, my voice cracking.

Piper judo flipped me. "YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD, LEO VALDEZ! BAM! FIERY EXPLOSION DEAD!" Piper broke down, tears starting to fall. "And now you aren't. You're alive. You're fine."

Jason walked over and enveloped me and Piper-

 _Sorry, Annabeth._

-Piper and me in a hug. Everyone else came over and bombarded me with questions and death threats.

"What? How?"

"When did you come back?"

"If you ever do that again, Valdez-"

"Dead! You are so dead!"

"Don't you dare try and pull another trick like that!"

"Don't worry. I won't let him." Calypso's lovely voice floated down from Festus. She slid off in all her gorgeous beauty.

 _You're welcome, Calypso. I do think you're beautiful. No, Thalia, I will not stop. Too bad. Please don't kill me._

I smiled widely. "Guys, this is my girlfriend,-"

Percy cut me off, staring at her with wide eyes. "Calypso." He swallowed. "I-I swear, I was going to-" Percy gave up.

"It's alright. If you rescued me, I never would have met Leo."

I grinned. "And I'm the best thing since sliced bread!"

Calypso looked up. "You have sliced bread?"

Thalia facepalmed.

 _Is there a way to insert one of those fancy line break thingies on this thing? You know what?_

BY THE DECREE OF THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II, THIS IS NOW A LINE BREAK.

 _I'm not a repair boy, Piper!_

Can I just say that the Mist is amazing. Hazel just walked into the office, worked her magic, and BAM! Suddenly, Leo and Calypso are regular students at Goode!

 _No, Leo will not stop talking in third person. No, Leo is not stupid! Yes, Leo will stop if you threaten to kill him. Okay! Okay! I'm stopping!_

The only extremely confused person was Mr. Blowfish, who looked at me funny in the halls, but saw me with Percy and didn't say anything.

 _Wait, his name is Blofis? Wow._

Sorry, Paul. I thought your name was Paul Blowfish.

 _Yeah, well, now I've apologized!_

The other person not affected by the Mist was Coach Hedge.

I stayed hidden in the back of the group when it was time for gym, hiding behind Jason.

"Alright, cupcakes!" he shouted.

"Hey Coach!" Jason yelled. "I can't hear you! Maybe you should use your megaphone!"

I had gotten my hands on his megaphone before class, and tweaked it, just a little bit.

Coach Hedge smirked, happy for an excuse to use his megaphone. "Deja vu," he muttered.

"Alright cupcakes!" he yelled through the megaphone. "The cow says moo!"

Piper's eyes widened in recognition of that. Jason was already laughing.

"VALDEZ!" Coach Hedge roared through the megaphone, coming out in a Darth Vader voice, making Piper and Jason laugh even harder. The rest of the class, even though they didn't get the joke's true significance, laughed too.

Coach Hedge realized what he said. "Valdez?"

"The one and only!" I yelled, and pushed my way to the front.

"Cupcake!" Coach called gleefully.

 _Gleeson called gleefully. Get it? My jokes are too amazing! You have no faith in me._

Coach slapped me on the back way too hard. "You aren't dead!"

I wheezed, unable to respond.

"Of course he isn't dead," a voice drawled. "Why would he be dead?"

A guy, gorgeous, might I add-

 _But not as gorgeous as you, Calypso!_

-stood lazily in front of a group of muscular guys. He smirked, showing a couple teeth. I decided that he looked like a mini version of Dylan. Minus the monster part. I think.

Mini Dylan stalked up to me. "Hey, we're doing hand-to-hand combat this class, right Coach?"

Coach Hedge shook his head. "We're still sword fighting."

"Well, I challenge Mr. Stick over here," mini Dylan remarked.

I gulped. Percy was good at sword-fighting. I wasn't. I was more of the 'make bulldozers run you over' type of guy. I liked hammers and wrenches, not swords and daggers.

"Sorry, Marcus." Coach Hedge came to my rescue. "I'm choosing partners today."

Mini Dylan, sorry, Marcus dropped his smirk and frowned.

I almost said 'Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles!' but Piper slapped her hand over my mouth, anticipating my antics.

 _I do too know what 'antics' means! It means...it means...it means...well, that's how Annabeth uses it!_

Coach Hedge paired me with the hottie I saw with Percy and the others before. She held the sword awkwardly, as if she wasn't used to it. Who was I kidding. I was holding the sword the same way.

Thalia walked over. "Beth! Hold the sword like this!" she said, demonstrating. Beth fixed her grip.

"Hey!" I complained.

 _Okay, Beth. Please don't kill me for saying this. I'm just telling the story._

"Why're you helping the cutie and not me?"

 _Ahhh! I'm sorry, Beth! I'm sorry!_

Both girls whipped their heads around. Thalia looked furious. "Valdez, I swear-"

The girl, Beth, stopped her. "I can fight my own fights, Thalia," she said in a calm voice that in no way matched the anger in her eyes.

I gulped. This couldn't end well.

"Wait!" Coach Hedge came running to the rescue again. "How about this: you can use whatever weapon you want?"

Marcus looked up from where he was practicing. "You have other wooden weapons other than these stupid swords?"

"Uh, wooden versions, yeah, sure," Coach said skeptically. He nodded to me, and I pulled hammers out of my belt. These, I could fight with. I glanced at Beth. She held hunting knives. A _Hunter's_ hunting knives. Hades. I called a hunter a cutie.

I raised my hand. "Before we start, can I kiss Calypso good-bye? I'd like to do that while I'm still living." Beth rolled her eyes, and waved me on. I kissed Calypso and wiped a fake tear away. "I'll see you in Elysium," I said dramatically.

Calypso laughed and simply said, "You're going to the Fields of Punishment for flirting with a hunter," before pushing me into the circle of people that had formed to see me get beaten by a girl.

 _Beth! Can you please stop trying to kill me! Ahh!_

Leo set himself on fire, so I stole the mic.

 _Only if you put yourself out! Ha! I crossed my fingers! Look who's talking! You're the most childish of us all!_

 **Who do you want that to be? Answer in reviews or PMs! Highest vote will be POV of next chapter!**


	12. Break Downs and Water Breaks

**Sooo I kinda just decided to write this from Percy's POV...yeah.**

 **Hi. I'm not dead. Also, on a happier note, I started a new story called Maybes and Music! I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!**

 **I also need a cover. Please.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own. Fortunately, I do own my OCs!**

Ch 12

Errm, yeah. It's Percy.

 _Shut up, Leo. I am the most mature of all of us! What, Annabeth?_

Coach Hedge stepped in between Leo and Beth before Beth could murder Leo.

 _I have no faith in you, Leo. Just putting that out there._

"Listen up, cupcakes!" he yelled. "Fight nicely. Minimum amount of death. Valdez, no flames."

"What?!" Leo complained.

Coach glared at him. "Quit your whining and go fight!"

Leo grumbled under his breath, then turned to face Beth. Beth twirled her knives expertly in her hands. Leo paled.

"So, Beth, I was thinking that maybe we could just, ya know, talk this out," Leo said in a voice an octave higher than his usual voice.

Beth smirked. "No." Then she pounced.

Beth raced towards Leo, her knives ready. At the last second, Leo blocked her knives with his hammers.

While they were close, Beth leaned in and whispered, "Make this fun and I might not murder you for calling me a 'cutie', Valdez."

Leo gulped. Beth shoved Leo down. She threw her knives towards where Leo was lying. He rolled out of the way, and the knives stuck into the gym floor. Leo took a swing at Beth's feet with his one of his hammers and swung for her torso with the other. Beth backflipped over both of the hammers.

 _Hey, Thalia, does becoming a hunter of Artemis give you super agility or something? Ha ha, very funny. Wait. Does it actually turn you guys into Spiderman? Well I'm sorry!_

Marcus leaned over to his goons. "Since when could the school bookworm do that?"

Thalia overheard that comment. "Since the 'school bookworm' could kick your a-"

Hazel slapped her hand over Thalia's mouth before she could finish that sentence. "Thalia, we're at school!"

Thalia peeled Hazel's hand off of her mouth. "Hazel, it's the twenty-first century. It's fine."

Hazel just pursed her lips. "The nuns would have washed out your mouth."

I turned back to the fight. Leo was on the ground, his hamers long gone, and Beth was approaching him with her knives in hand. I missed all the action! Stupid ADHD!

Beth stabbed her knives down. Leo rolled out of the way, and rummaged around his toolbelt for another weapon. He pulled out breath mints.

"Oh come on!" Leo cried, putting the breath mints back. Leo looked at Beth, who was advancing on Leo, a smirk playing on her lips. "Please don't kill me!"

Beth paused. "Fine. But only because I like Calypso." Beth tossed her knives to Thalia, and curled her hands into fists.

Leo gulped. Beth came flying at Leo. Leo screamed like a girl.

 _Oh, sorry, Leo._

Leo screamed like the manly man's manly man.

 _What?_

Luckily for Leo, Jason jumped in the way, blocking Beth's punches.

"JASON!" Thalia screeched. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Jason froze. Thalia marched over and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him out of the fight and back into the spectator circle where she proceeded to scream at him. "JASON GRACE YOU DO NOT, EVER, EVER, EVER INTERRUPT A FIGHT WHEN ONE OF MY HU-"

Jason slapped a hand over Thalia's mouth before she could say 'Hunter' in front of all the mortals.

The air around Thalia sizzled with electricity. Beth and Leo had paused their fight to watch Jason get scolded. Thalia grabbed her brother's hand off of her mouth and glared at him. "Go to (insert word for a horrible pit here. I still can't say it)."

Three words was all it took. We had been going strong, nothing for a couple of weeks, just happy laughter and fun. But three words had the power to turn all of that progress around.

Immediately after saying it, Thalia realized what she said and who heard it. All of the demigods (and Beth. You know what? From now on, when I say demigods, it includes Beth) stiffened. My breath quickened, and my muscles went tense. But it was Annabeth who screamed.

Annabeth was crumpled on the ground, hands over her ears, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed over and over again. "No! No! Percy! Percy!" She lifted her head, an expression of pure terror on her face.

I ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, shh, we're out, it's okay," I muttered into her ear. Her screams stopped, and she turned into my arms, her body wracked with sobs. I put my face in her hair. From how wet her hair was, I could tell that I was crying too.

The rest of the gym class watched us in shock.

Then Marcus smirked. "Oh no," he drawled. "The ickle nerd had an ickle nightmare."

All of the demigods' eyes flashed with anger. Beth reached Marcus first.

"What're you gonna do?" Marcus asked smugly, glancing pointedly at Coach Hedge. "Wouldn't want to get in trouble with a teacher, would we?"

Beth glanced at Coach Hedge, who turned around to face the wall. She punched Marcus in the jaw.

"What was that for!?" Marcus exclaimed. "The nerd broke down in the middle of class! What'd you expect me to do?"

"If you had been through what they've through," Leo said, serious for once.

Annabeth's sobs had subsided into the occasional hiccup by the end of class. I swear to the gods, those flashbacks to our time in...that place were absolutely horrible. They took us back to a terrifying time in our lives. I mean, there is nothing more terrifying than Tartarus-

 _Annabeth! No! Annabeth!_

 _*mic drops onto floor* *commotion*_

 _Percy! We're out!_

 _Annabeth! No!_

 _-going to be okay?_

 _-worse than last time-_

 _Bob! No, we can't leave Bob!_

 _Percy, we're safe!_

 _-just saying it-_

 _-say it around him-_

 _-getting a little better-_

 _*screams stop, replaced with sobs* *static*_

Hi, it's Beth. We're going to, um, take a, erm, water break.


	13. The Tacos of Revenge

**Hey. *dodges tomato* How have you guys been? *dodges rocks and bricks* I've been okay, you know, procrastinating stuff. *dodges kitten* OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR TOTALLY ABANDONING YOU FOR THE SUMMER! I hit a really bad writer's block. BUT I did manage to start like twenty new PJO fanfics that I have yet to post! Please check out the poll on my profile to see which idea gets posted next! Love you to death if you're reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 2, and 3. It's still the same thing.**

Ch 13

You know how some people eat when they're stressed? Well, I make stuff. Like this new mic. This mic can pick up everything everyone is saying in the room. How, you ask? Well, all it took was-

 _Leo, no one cares. -Thalia_

Sheesh. Harsh.

 _Just tell the story! -Piper_

Fine.

So yeah. Annabeth and Percy are fine, by the way. In case you were wondering. Percy just had a little flashback, and- yeah, okay. I'll stop now.

On with the thing all you crazy internet people clicked on this thing for!

 _Leo, apologize for calling them crazy. -Annabeth_

Sorry. For calling you crazy.

Anyways, we all went to Percy's afterschool (of course we went there, that's where everyone stayed) and Sally made the most amazing cookies. Except they were blue. I still don't get that.

But yeah. That happened. So then, after that, we went to sleep, nothing else interesting happened. Except for-

 _NO! -everyone_

Fine! I won't tell them.

Things got interesting on the way to school the next day. It started with a goddess.

A bright flash of light, and BAM! Artemis appeared.

"My lady!" Thalia exclaimed. She and Beth rushed forward to support the injured goddess while the rest of us sank to our knees and prayed that she wasn't here to kill us. Well, _I_ prayed that she wasn't kill me. I don't really know what everyone else was thinking.

"Lady Artemis, are you okay?" Beth asked.

Artemis nodded once. "It was the manticore. He led a surprise attack of the worst monsters, attacking me when I was alone. I killed most of them, but not the manticore."

Jason looked confused. "Why didn't you go nuclear like Hera did?"

Artemis glared at him. Jason shrank back. Trust me, being on the receiving end of her glare is not a fun place to be. And the fact that there was gold ichor running down her face didn't make things any better.

Luckily for Jason, Piper spoke up. "Why didn't you?"

"Because there was some sort of force preventing me from going into my godly form. Some sort of primordial force."

The sky rumbled overhead. Artemis sighed. "That, my hunters, is my cue. Zeus knows what happened to me, he is calling me home."

We turned away, and ZAP! No more goddess on the street.

Annabeth glanced at her watch. And gasped. "We need to get to school!"

Of course Annabeth would think that after meeting a goddess.

(insert magical line break thingie here)

 _You can't do that. It's a recording. -Frank_

Yes I can! Wait! Annabeth! Gimme your Taboo buzzer thing!

 _What? -Annabeth_

Just give it!

 _Um. Here._

BEEEEEP!

There. Line break.

 _Leo? -Piper_

Yes?

 _You're annoying. -Piper_

Thank you! I try.

 _Get on with it! -Thalia_

Skip a subway ride, a sprint down a couple blocks, and too many sweaty armpits.

Percy burst into the classroom. "Hi Paul. Er, Mr. Blofis. Um, sorry we're late. We ran into a...someone."

"A good someone or a bad someone?" Paul asked.

Percy hesitated. "Well…"

Thalia slapped him. "Good! Very good!"

"But she did-" Percy started to argue with her.

"Shut up." Thalia cut him off and huffed to her seat.

The rest of us followed, leaving Percy standing awkwardly in the front of the class.

"Percy!" Paul said, a twinkle in his eye. "So glad you volunteered to answer the question I was about to ask the class before you entered!"

"Um," was Percy's intelligent response.

"Don't worry, Percy, I think you'll know this one."

"Um," Percy said again.

"How many Olympian gods and goddesses did the Greeks worship?"

Percy's eyes widened. Then he smirked. "Twelve."

"Name them, please."

"Mr. D-Dionysus, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and-" Percy stopped suddenly.

"And Her Most Annoying Majesty," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"You forgot one," someone called.

Percy muttered under his breath, something along the lines of, "I don't have to acknowledge Hera, not after what she did to all of us, vital or not, I have a right to still be mad." Thunder rumbled outside. Percy sighed. "And Hera," he grumbled.

"Very good, Percy!" Paul said. "You may sit."

Nothing important happened for the rest of the day. I think the most significant thing at the time was the fact that Ruby left during lunch. Percy and Annabeth mostly kept to themselves, still trying to heal. Thalia and Beth sent me death glares the entire day. And are currently sending me one. Right now. At this very instant. Can you stop please? It's very distracting?

 _No. -Beth_

Okaaay. Well then. I'll just face the wall. That's better-why do I feel like someone is burning laser eyes into my back?

 _Because someone is. -Thalia_

 _Guys! People don't really want to hear all about your stare down! -Piper_

 _Fine. -Beth_

Thank you, Piper.

So yeah, nothing else happened until right before gym. Because that's when Artemis appeared again.

She chose to flash right behind Coach Hedge while he was screaming through his bullhorn. Coach Hedge (after screaming, falling over in shock, then tripping over his feet to try to kneel before the goddess) didn't even ask what she needed. He just jerked his head at us.

"Come with me, demigods. I have a task for you," Artemis said. Even though she had cleaned the ichor off of her face, there was still some ichor on her dress. I'm not really sure what the mortals saw, whether it be someone's mom or an axe murderer.

The goddess flashed us to an abandoned warehouse on the wharf. "I have tracked the manticore to here. It is your task to hunt it down and kill it."

"Kill it? Really, Artemis? You think puny demigods could defeat me?" The manticore's laughter filled the cavernous building.

"What do you want this time, Dr. Thorn?" Percy asked, Riptide out. "Revenge? World domination? Free tacos?"

Dr. Thorn stared at him weirdly. "Tacos," he said quite frankly, "are disgusting things. And no, _I_ don't want any of that." Dr. Thorn's features shifted into a menacing glare. "Bring her out. If you know what's good for you, children of Olympus, you will surrender immediately."

We just readied our weapons in response.

"I cannot shift! It is as I suspected, the force keeping me here is present again!" Artemis hissed. "We must do this your way." Artemis raised her voice. "Attack!"

Thalia let out a war cry before charging into battle. The first wave of monsters pounded forward to meet her. Aegis sprung out, monsters cowering before it, and Thalia cut a deadly arc through the monsters with her spear. Frank changed into a gorilla, charging through the monsters and pounding them into the ground. Hazel raised her hands, controlling the monsters' weapons, causing them to stab themselves. Piper shouted at them to fight each other, Jason combined his powers with Percy's, sending a wave over monsters, then sending an electric shock through the water. Beth flipped over and around, stabbing with her knives. Lady Artemis went ballistic, carving through the monsters. It looked like she was just having fun. For my part, I caught fire and ran screaming bloody murder into the crowd.

Yeah, I know. Fun stuff. Anyways, that was the easy part. After that, though-

 _Um, Leo? It might be best if Beth told this part. -Piper_

Yeah. You're right, Pipes. Here, Beth.


	14. Epilogue (of a sort)

**Wow. I can't believe I'm done with this fic. Thank you all soooo much for sticking with me and my sporadic updates! Warning: GIGANTIC plot twist I highly doubt ANYONE saw coming ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Epilogue (of a sort)

Unfortunately, after we completely decimated the first wave of monsters, we were worn out. Fortunately, only Dr. Thorn was left. The remaining monsters had ran. Cowards.

Dr. Thorn growled. He put out a hand, stopping the demigods. "Stop! Or she dies!" Dr. Thorn pulled a girl out of the shadows.

"Ruby?" Jason asked incredulously.

Tears had ruined her mascara, and her skirt was torn. "Help me," she whimpered.

"Pathetic mortal," Dr. Thorn sneered. "Now, drop your weapons, or she dies."

I was the first to move. I dropped my knives first, then grabbed my bow. Percy exhaled, then dropped Riptide.

The pounding of feet drew Dr. Thorn's attention away from us. "Guys?"

Percy turned in surprise. There, in the doorway of the warehouse, looking like some sort of extremely confused hero, was Alex.

He squinted. "Is that Ruby back there? What the hell is holding her?"

 _Dr. Thorn_ , I thought dully. Before anyone else could move, I shot an arrow into Dr. Thorn's forehead. He crumbled to dust.

 _You are just that hardcore, Beth. -Percy_

Thanks, Percy.

 _You're welcome, Beth. -Percy_

Ruby watched in shock as Dr. Thorn disappeared. "You killed him. You actually killed him."

"Yeah, you're welcome," I snapped. Ruby had done nothing but make my life miserable. I turned to Alex. "How much of that did you see?"

Alex opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "I-I think I saw- this is going to sound crazy, but I think I saw a dude with a giant tail turn into dust. Gold dust."

"Welcome, dear Alex, to my world," Percy said, walking towards him. I laughed a bit, relieved that the worst was over.

"My hunter." Lady Artemis was standing, however shakily, and smiling at me. "I must speak with you." She gestured for me to come closer, and stand beside her, something I gladly did. "There is still the matter of the mortal," Artemis said with a frown. "Something about her is off. I sense a powerful monster bringing a powerful force to this warehouse, but the only other life force is the girl."

"But if Ruby is the only one, then that must mean…" I trailed off, horrified at my realization. Ruby transferred to Goode the same time as Percy. Ruby had a weird attraction to Percy, one no other mortal else had. Percy was demigod. Demigods attracted monsters. Which meant that _Ruby_ was a _monster_. And a powerful one at that, one powerful enough to dim Artemis' powers.

"Puny hunter of Artemis! You shouldn't have been able to do that!" Ruby snarled, turning much more menacing.

Annabeth cocked her head. "How do you know what a hunter is?" Annabeth tightened her grip on her knife, suspicious.

Ruby cackled. "Oh, revenge will be sweet!" Even as she spoke, she changed form. Ruby grew taller, and scales grew on her skin. A forked tongue flickered back and forth from her mouth.

"Enchilada!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, idiot! I am Echidna!"

"Like the anteater?" That was Piper, trying to make a joke while getting ready to fight.

"No!" the monster roared. "I am the Mother of all Monsters!"

"Lovely," Leo muttered, setting two hands on fire, ready to fight.

Echidna pulled out a wicked black bow, and took aim. She let the arrow fly just before Percy and Jason reached her, with the rest of the demigods (excluding me, who was, stupidly, busy watching an arrow fly) close behind. The arrow arced and curved almost in slow motion towards Artemis, who was nursing her wounds, too weak to get out of the way in time. So, naturally, I did what anyone else would do. I jumped in front of the arrow.

So maybe the arrow was poisoned with poison strong enough to weaken a goddess, most definitely enough to kill a hunter. So maybe the arrow went too deep into my gut. It didn't matter, because _I_ _saved a goddess in the process of getting myself killed._ Totally worth it.

As if watching a movie, I watched Thalia let loose a feral scream and throw herself at Echidna. Somehow, I don't remember how, they finished her off, and rushed to my side, where Artemis was trying keep me there. I don't remember what she was doing, but I remember what the demigods did.

"Nico, how is she?"

Nico just shook his head.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled. "Do something!"

He shook his head again.

"Fine! If you won't do something, I will!" Thalia grabbed the arrow in my stomach, determined to pull it out.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Did I do well?"

Thalia bent her head down, touching my forehead. "Yes."

"My-my lady?" I asked.

"Beth, you were brave. I would not be here if not for you. Not still this strong. You have done well, my huntress." Artemis bowed her head.

"Beth." Alex looked heartbroken. He had just been introduced to this world of pain and death. "Stay."

"Be strong, Alex. You fight good."

Alex let out a hoarse laugh. That line from _Mulan_ was a little bit of an inside joke between the two of us. It had been our favorite movie when we were younger, and, as we got older, Alex would continually tell me something along those lines everyday.

"My parents, Percy," I told him, my voice barely a whisper. "The truth. Tell them the truth."

Percy nodded.

"And our friends."

He nodded again, tears falling.

It became hard to open my eyes. My eyes fluttered. I heard Nico say something quietly, before I felt a cold hand on my arm. It was Nico. Sort of. He was all wrapped in shadows, and he didn't speak, he just nodded. I sat up, leaving my body behind (not a pleasant experience at all, trust me), and took his hand. Nico shadow traveled me to the Underworld. From there, I breezed past judgement, and into Elysium. Lord Hades was kind enough to let me up to record the story. I guess he thought it was important?

 _Something about recording the stories of the greatest heroes to sell on eBay. -Nico_

Ah. Okay. I'm going to go with that. But yeah, so I went to Elysium after that. It's not that bad. I met Silena and Beckendorf, and Phoebe and Zoe.

 _We still miss you. -Thalia_

Yeah, I miss you too.

 _That's it, isn't it? The end of the story? -Alex_

I think so.

 _Then that means it's time to go back, Beth. My father was very specific. -Nico_

Um, okay. Can I say one more thing, though? Mom, Dad, I know that this is crazy if you ever find it. But it's the truth. I'm sorry, but I had to.

Soph, Josh, Kira, on the off chance you find this, I love you guys to death. Literally, I guess. You're the best friends anyone could ask for. Take care of each other for me, okay? I guess...I guess this is goodbye. At least until I see you in Elysium. So...I'll see you in awhile, okay?

As for you guys, make sure to visit. Elysium is a pretty nice place, and what with your creds, I'm sure Charon would take you across. Percy, I expect an invitation to your wedding with Annabeth soon. Jason, I expect engagement announcements with Piper in a month. Hazel, keep Frank safe and as sweet as ever. And Nico, bring Solace around at some point. I want to meet your boyfriend.

And to all you random people, I just want to say thanks for listening to the story of my death. It actually does mean a lot that you care that much. So yeah. This is Beth, saying goodbye to the living world. Bye.


End file.
